Adam Rousseau
Adam LawrenceStats sheet Rousseau is one of the main characters of ''If All Is Enough'', along with Ulf Larsson. Personal life Adam was born in Winnipeg, MB, on January 4, 1990.Stats sheet His mother was living in Dauphin, MB, at the time, however she had a difficult pregnancy at the end and moved to a Winnipeg hospital. He's the eldest of two children by six years on their mother's side, and his half-sister, Dana Chabot, has three children.Tumblr He grew up with a small household in Dauphin, and had to accept help from a teammate to continue playing hockey, as he wouldn't have been able to afford it otherwise.TumblrTumblr He didn't meet his biological father until after he was draftedTumblrTumblr, and his mother died due to illness a few years before the events of If All Is Enough, which was also the reason for his early retirement. During his time as assistant coach for the New York Rangers he lived in Scarsdale, NY. He's also lived Oakland and Pittsburgh.Tumblr Career Adam played for the Boston Bruins, who drafted him, and then was traded to the California Golden Seals. He then played for the Pittsburgh Penguins.Hometown mapTumblr He played for Canada in the 2018 OlympicsTumblr, and assisted on the Golden Goal.Tumblr At some point in his late twenties he suffered a hand injury and had a surgery. It didn't greatly compromise his playing, but it wore him down a little.Tumblr He did not return to the 2020 World Cup due to his previous season being considered "subpar".David/Jake, Alexei; meeting your idol He retired at 31 due to his mother's illness, after a decline that hit around 28, following his Olympic year.Tumblr After retirement he started working as assistant coach for the New York Rangers, and later also became an assistant coach for the Canadian Women’s teamTumblr. Short stories Adam has also appeared in the following short stories. * The Grumpiest Olympic Line (plus Marc Lapointe, unexpected ray of sunshine!) * Adam Rousseau; Metallic Sheen * David, Adam, Marc; Gold * Jaya, Charlie, Adam; Olympians * Adam; Return * Adam; Security * Adam; The right word Trivia * He grew up as part of the 14% Métis minority of Dauphin.Tumblr * He is gay.Tumblr * He likes gardening.Tumblr * He's been in at least three fights and is apparently not very good at it.Tumblr * Hank's impression of Adam is that he is a "clean player, clean hitter, benefit of the doubt given".Tumblr * Adam has a tiny tattoo of a maple leaf over a bison on the inside of his bicep.Tumblr * He used to have a lisp during school, but it's mostly gone now.Tumblr * Once he bleached his hair during playoffs.Adam; Return * "Adam doesn’t have superstition so much as a very rigid routine he’s quietly agitated to deviate from."Tumblr * He's a careful driver.Tumblr * He has been ranked by Taylor as one of the most attractive characters (though he's unaware of it).TumblrTumblr * Taylor says he'd be a Hufflepuff.Hogwarts Houses (Main Chars) * He always shaves outside of playoffs.Tumblr References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:If All Is Enough Category:Pittsburgh Penguins Category:Boston Bruins Category:California Golden Seals